familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lyon
(Old Franco-Provençal: Forward, forward, Lyon the best)A war cry from 1269, in modern Franco-Provençal this is spelt: . |image =Lyon paysages.jpg |image size =270px |caption =Top, Lyon, with the old city in the foreground. Centre, the Pont Bonaparte, at night, and the Pont Lafayette. Bottom, the Place Bellecour, with the Basilique de Notre-Dame de Fourvière and the Tour Metal in the background. |longitude =4.84 |latitude =45.76 |time zone =CET (GMT +1) |INSEE =69123 |postal code =69001-69009 |region= Rhône-Alpes |department= Rhône (69) |arrondissement =Lyon |canton = |mayor =Gérard Collomb |party =PS |term =2014–2020 |subdivisions entry =Subdivisions |area km2 =47.87 |elevation min m =162 |elevation max m =349 |subdivisions =9 arrondissements |population date =Jan. 2011 |population =491,268 |population ranking =2nd in France |urban area km2 =1177.75 |urban area date =2010 |urban pop =1,567,537 |urban pop date =Jan. 2011 |metro area km2 =6018.62 |metro area date =2010 |metro area pop =2,188,759 |metro area pop date =Jan. 2011 |intercom details =Metropolis of Lyon |website =lyon.fr }} Lyon ( or ;Oxford Dictionary of English (retrieved 2014-08-19) , locally: ; ; sometimes spelled Lyons in English) is a city in east-central France, in the Rhône-Alpes region, situated between Paris and Marseille. Lyon is located approximately from Paris, from Marseille, from Strasbourg, from Geneva, from Turin. The residents of the city are called Lyonnais. The small municipality (commune) of Lyon proper has a population of 491,268 (January 2011), and as such is France's third largest city after Paris and Marseille, but together with its suburbs and satellite towns Lyon forms the 2nd-largest metropolitan area in France with a population of 2,188,759 at the January 2011 census. Lyon is the capital of the Rhône-Alpes region, as well as the capital of the smaller Rhône département. The city is known for its historical and architectural landmarks and is a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Lyon was historically known as an important area for the production and weaving of silk. Since the late 20th century, it has developed a reputation as the capital of gastronomy in France and in the world. It has a significant role in the history of cinema due to Auguste and Louis Lumière, who invented the cinematographe in Lyon. The city is also known for its famous light festival, 'Fête des Lumières,' which occurs every 8 December and lasts for four days, earning Lyon the title of Capital of Lights. Legend says that the Virgin Mary saved the city from the plague. To thank her, a statue was commissioned. On the day it was erected, the whole city was lit by candles that its citizens had put at their windows. The local professional football team, Olympique Lyonnais, has increased Lyon's profile internationally through participation in European football championships. Economically, Lyon is a major centre for banking as well as for chemical, pharmaceutical, and biotech industries. The city contains a significant software industry with a particular focus on video games, and in recent years has fostered a growing local start-up sector. Lyonhosts the international headquarters of Interpol, Euronews and International Agency for Research on Cancer. By some measures, Lyon is ranked 2nd in France as an economic centre and convention centre.http://www.en.lyon-france.com/business-and-press/business-tourism/p-616/why-lyon.php Lyon was ranked 8th globally and 2nd in France for innovation in 2011. It ranked 2nd in France and 38th globally in Mercer's 2010 liveability rankings. History :Main article for early, mainly Roman, history: Lugdunum. Main articles for both Roman and later history: History of Lyon and Timeline of Lyon. : According to the historian Dio Cassius, in 43 BC, the Roman Senate ordered Munatius Plancus and Lepidus, lieutenants of the assassinated Julius Caesar and governors of central and Transalpine Gaul respectively, to found a city for a group of Roman refugees. These refugees had been expelled from Vienne (a town about 30 km to the south) by the Allobroges and were now encamped at the confluence of the Saône and Rhône rivers. Dio Cassius says this task was to keep the two men from joining Mark Antony and bringing their armies into the developing conflict. The Roman foundation was at Fourvière hill and was officially called Colonia Copia Felix Munatia, a name invoking prosperity and the blessing of the gods. The city became increasingly referred to as Lugdunum (and occasionally Lugudunum''Cassius Dio, ''Roman History, Book 46: Lepidus and Lucius Plancus ... founded the town called Lugudunum, now known as Lugdunum). The earliest translation of this Gaulish place-name as "Desired Mountain" is offered by the 9th-century Endlicher Glossary.Lugduno - desiderato monte: dunum enim montem Lugduno: "mountain of yearning"; dunum of course is mountain. www.maryjones.us/ctexts/endlicher_glossary.html In contrast, some modern scholars have proposed a Gaulish hill-fort named Lugodunon, after the Celtic god Lugus ('Light', cognate with Old Irish Lugh, Modern Irish Lú) and dúnon (hill-fort). Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa recognized that Lugdunum's position on the natural highway from northern to south-eastern France made it a natural communications hub, and he made Lyon the starting point of the principal Roman roads throughout Gaul. It then became the capital of Gaul, partly due to its convenient location at the convergence of two navigable rivers, and quickly became the main city of Gaul. Two emperors were born in this city: Claudius, a speech of whom is preserved in the Lyon Tablet in which he justifies the nomination of Gallic senators, and Caracalla. Today, the archbishop of Lyon is still referred to as "Primat des Gaules" and the city often referred to as the "capitale des Gaules". The Christians in Lyon were martyred for their beliefs under the reigns of various Roman emperors, most notably Marcus Aurelius and Septimus Severus. Local saints from this period include Blandina (Blandine), Pothinus (Pothin), and Epipodius (Épipode), among others. In the 2nd century AD, the great Christian bishop of Lyon was the Easterner Irenaeus. Burgundian refugees fleeing the destruction of Worms by the Huns in 437 were resettled by the military commander of the west, Aëtius, at Lugdunum. This became the capital of the new Burgundian kingdom in 461. In 843, by the Treaty of Verdun, Lyon, with the country beyond the Saône, went to Lothair I. It later was made part of the Kingdom of Arles. Lyon did not come under French control until the 14th century. Fernand Braudel remarked, "Historians of Lyon are not sufficiently aware of the bi-polarity between Paris and Lyon, which is a constant structure in French development...from the late Middle Ages to the Industrial Revolution".Braudel 1984 p. 327 In the late 15th century, the fairs introduced by Italian merchants made Lyon the economic countinghouse of France. (Even the Bourse (treasury), built in 1749, resembled a public bazaar where accounts were settled in the open air.) When international banking moved to Genoa, then Amsterdam, Lyon remained the banking centre of France. In 1572, Lyon was a scene of mass violence by Catholics against Protestant Huguenots in the St. Bartholomew's Day Massacres. During the French Revolution, Lyon rose up against the National Convention and supported the Girondins. In 1793, the city was assaulted by the Revolutionary armies and under siege for over two months before eventually surrendering. Several buildings were destroyed, especially around the Place Bellecour. Jean-Marie Collot d'Herbois and Joseph Fouché administered the execution of more than 2,000 people. A decade later, Napoleon ordered the reconstruction of all the buildings demolished during this period. During the Renaissance, the city's development was driven by the silk trade, which strengthened its ties to Italy. (Italian influence on Lyon's architecture are still visible among historic buildings.) Thanks to the silk trade, the city became an important industrial town during the 19th century. In 1831 and 1834, the canuts (silk workers) of Lyon staged two major uprisings for better working conditions and pay. The 1831 uprising saw one of the first recorded uses of the black flag as an emblem of protest. In 1862, the world's first funicular railway was built between Lyon and La Croix-Rousse. During World War II, Lyon was a centre for the occupying German forces as well as a stronghold of resistance. The traboules (secret passages) through houses enabled the local people to escape Gestapo raids. On 3 September 1944, the city was liberated by the 1st Free French Division and the Forces Françaises de l'Intérieur. The city is now home to a resistance museum. (See also Klaus Barbie.) Geography The Rhône and Saône rivers converge to the south of the historic city centre forming a peninsula or "Presqu'île". There are two large hills, one to the west and one to the north of the city centre, as well as a large plain which sprawls eastward. West of the Presqu'île, the original medieval city (Vieux Lyon) was built on the west bank of the Saône river at the foot of the Fourvière hill. This area, along with portions of the Presqu'île and much of the Croix-Rousse is recognized as a UNESCO World Heritage Site. To the west is Fourvière, known as "the hill that prays". This is the location for the highly decorated basilica of Notre-Dame de Fourvière, several convents, the palace of the Archbishop, the Tour métallique (a highly visible TV tower, replicating the last stage of the Eiffel Tower) and a funicular (a railway on a steep hill). To the north is the Croix-Rousse, known as "the hill that works". This area is traditionally home to many small silk workshops, an industry for which the city was once renowned. Georges Duby (ed), Histoire de la France : Dynasties et révolutions, de 1348 à 1852 (vol. 2), Larousse, 1999 p. 53 ISBN 2-03-505047-2 Place Bellecour is located on the Presqu'île between the two rivers and is the third largest public square in France. The broad, pedestrian-only Rue de la République leads north from Place Bellecour. The 2nd arrondissement has many of the finest old residential buildings in Lyon and the area is known for its concentration of old Lyonnaise Catholic families, particularly in the Ainay part of the arrondissement. East of the Rhône from the Presqu'île is a large area of flat ground upon which sits much of modern Lyon and contains most of the city's population. Situated in this area is the urban centre of Part-Dieu which clusters the Tour Part-Dieu (affectionately nicknamed "The Pencil"), the Tour Oxygène, the Tour Swiss Life, La Part-Dieu (a shopping centre) and Lyon Part-Dieu (one of Lyon's two major rail terminals). North of this district is the relatively wealthy 6th arrondissement, which is home to the Parc de la Tête d'Or (one of Europe's largest urban parks), the prestigious Lycée du Parc to the south of the park, and Interpol's world headquarters on the park's western edge. The park contains a free zoo that has recently been upgraded. Climate Lyon lies in the broad transition zone between the Temperate Oceanic climates of northern France, and the subtropical Mediterranean climates to the south. Although Lyon does not share the drier summers typical of Mediterranean climates, it has summer temperatures that are warmer than typical temperate oceanic climates. In contrast, Lyon does not share the higher winter rainfall and cool summer temperatures typical of oceanic climates. Thus, Lyon appears to be located somewhat in the broad transition zone between these two climate types. The mean temperature in Lyon in the coldest month is in January and in the warmest month in July is , which is just around the threshold for humid subtropical classification. Precipitation is adequate year-round, at an average of , but the winter months are the driest. |source 2 = Infoclimat.fr (humidity, snowy days 1961–1990) |date= February 2013 }} Administration ]] (the city of Lyon is in red)]] Lyon is the capital of the Rhône-Alpes région, the préfecture of the Rhône département, and the capital of 14 cantons, covering 1 commune, and with a total population of 491,268 (2011). Like Paris and Marseille, the city of Lyon is divided into a number of municipal arrondissements, each of which is identified by a number and has its own council and town hall. Five arrondissements were originally created in 1852, when three neighbouring communes (La Croix-Rousse, La Guillotière, and Vaise) were annexed by Lyon. Between 1867 and 1959, the 3rd arrondissement (which originally covered the whole of the Left Bank of the Rhône) was split three times, creating a new arrondissement in each case. Then, in 1963, the commune of Saint-Rambert-l'Île-Barbe was annexed to Lyon's 5th arrondissement. A year later, in 1964, the 5th was split to create Lyon's 9th – and, to date, final – arrondissement. Within each arrondissement, there are a number of recognisable quartiers or neighbourhoods: *1st arrondissement : Slopes of La Croix-Rousse, Terreaux, Martinière/St-Vincent *2nd arrondissement : Cordeliers, Bellecour, Ainay, Perrache, Confluent *3rd arrondissement : Guillotière (north), Préfecture, Part-Dieu, Villette, Dauphiné/Sans Souci, Montchat, Grange Blanche (north), Monplaisir (north) *4th arrondissement : Plateau de la Croix-Rousse, Serin *5th arrondissement : Vieux Lyon (Saint-Paul, Saint-Jean, Saint-Georges), Saint-Just, Saint-Irénée, Fourvière, Point du Jour, Ménival, Battières, Champvert (south) *6th arrondissement : Brotteaux, Bellecombe, Parc de la Tête d'Or, Cité Internationale *7th arrondissement : Guillotière (south), Jean Macé, Gerland *8th arrondissement : Monplaisir (south), Bachut, États-Unis, Grand Trou/Moulin à Vent, Grange Blanche (south), Laënnec, Mermoz, Monplaisir-la-Plaine *9th arrondissement : Vaise, Duchère, Rochecardon, St-Rambert-l'Île-Barbe, Gorge de Loup, Observance, Champvert (north) Geographically, Lyon's two main rivers, the Saône and the Rhône, divide the arrondissements into three groups: * To the west of the Saône, the 5th arrondissement covers the old city (Vieux Lyon), Fourvière hill and the plateau beyond. The 9th is immediately to the north, and stretches from Gorge de Loup, through Vaise to the neighbouring suburbs of Écully, Champagne-au-Mont-d'Or, Saint-Didier-au-Mont-d'Or, Saint-Cyr-au-Mont-d'Or and Collonges-au-Mont-d'Or. * Between the two rivers, on the Presqu'île are the 2nd, 1st and 4th arrondissements. The 2nd includes most of the city centre, including Bellecour and Perrache railway station, and reaches as far as the confluence of the two rivers. The 1st is directly to the north of the 2nd and covers part of the city centre (including the Hôtel de Ville) and the slopes of La Croix-Rousse. To the north of the Boulevard is the 4th arrondissement, which covers the Plateau of La Croix-Rousse, up to its boundary with the commune of Caluire-et-Cuire. * To the east of the Rhône, are the 3rd, 6th, 7th and 8th arrondissements. The Urban Community of Lyon, also known as Greater Lyon is the intercommunal structure gathering the city and some of its suburbs. The Urban Community encompasses only the core of the metropolitan area of Lyon. Mayors Culture Since the Middle Ages, the residents of the region speak several dialects of Arpitan language. The Lyonnais dialect was partly replaced by the French language as the importance of the city grew. However, it is still alive and, in addition, some "frenchified" Franco-Provençal words can also be heard in the French of the Lyonnais, who call their little boys and girls "gones" and "fenottes" for example.Jean-Baptiste Onofrio : Essai d'un glossaire des patois de Lyonnais, Forez et Beaujolais, Lyon 1864 * The Lumière brothers pioneered cinema in the town in 1895. The Musée Lumière, built as Auguste Lumiere's house, and a fascinating piece of architecture in its own right, holds many of their first inventions and other early cinematic and photographic artefacts. * 8 December each year is marked by the Festival of Lights (la Fête des lumières), a celebration of thanks to the Virgin Mary, who purportedly saved the city from a deadly plague in the Middle Ages. During the event, the local population places candles (lumignons) at their windows and the city of Lyon organizes impressive large-scale light shows onto the sides of important Lyonnais monuments, such as the medieval Cathédrale St-Jean. * The church of Saint Francis of Sales is famous for its large and unaltered Cavaillé-Coll pipe organ, attracting audiences from around the world. * The Opéra Nouvel (New Opera House) is the home of the Opéra National de Lyon. The original opera house was re-designed by the distinguished French architect Jean Nouvel between 1985 and 1993 and is named after him. * Lyon is also the French capital of "trompe l'œil" walls, a very ancient tradition. Many are to be seen around the city. This old tradition is now finding a contemporary expression, for example in the art of Guillaume Bottazzi. * The Brothers of the Sacred Heart, a Roman Catholic congregation that operates schools in Europe and North America, was founded in Lyon in 1821. * The African Museum of Lyon is one of the oldest museums situated in Lyon. * The Museum of Resistance and Deportation looks at the various persons prominent in the Resistance movement in World War II. The building is strongly linked to Klaus Barbie. Lyon sees itself as the centre of the French resistance and many members were shot in Place Bellecour in the town centre. The exhibition is largely a series of mini-biographies of those involved. * The unusual project Lyon Dubai City, a reproduction of some districts of Lyon in Dubai, is a major point for the tourism in Lyon. * Lyon is a pilot city of the Council of Europe and the European Commission Intercultural cities programme. UNESCO World Heritage Site The Historic Site of Lyon was designated a UNESCO World Heritage Site in 1998. In its designation, UNESCO cited the "exceptional testimony to the continuity of urban settlement over more than two millennia on a site of great commercial and strategic significance."Entry on Historic Site of Lyons UNESCO list of World Heritage Sites. Retrieved 26 November 2009. The specific regions composing the Historic Site include the Roman district and Fourvière, the Renaissance district (Vieux Lyon), the silk district (slopes of Croix-Rousse), and the Presqu'île, which features architecture from the 12th century to modern times.UNESCO World Heritage Site. City of Lyon official website. Retrieved 26 November 2009. Both Vieux Lyon and the slopes of Croix-Rousse are known for their narrow passageways (named traboules) that pass through buildings and link streets on either side. The first examples of traboules are thought to have been built in Lyon in the 4th century. The traboules allowed the inhabitants to get from their homes to the Saône river quickly and allowed the canuts on the Croix-Rousse hill to get quickly from their workshops to the textile merchants at the foot of the hill. Gastronomy Lyonnaise cuisine is renowned. For several centuries Lyon has been known as the French capital of gastronomy, due in part to the presence of many fine chefs including Paul Bocuse and other gastronomes like Colette Sibilia. This reputation also comes from the fact that two of France's best known wine-growing regions are located near Lyon: the Beaujolais to the North, and the Côtes du Rhône to the South. Beaujolais wine is very popular in Lyon and remains the most common table wine served with local dishes. Lyon is the home of very typical and traditional restaurants serving local dishes, and local wines served at bouchons. The city is famous for its morning snacks formerly had by its silk workers, the mâchons, made up of local charcuterie and usually accompanied by Beaujolais red wine. Traditional local dishes include Rosette lyonnaise and saucisson de Lyon (sausage); andouillette (a sausage of coarsely-cut tripe); pistachio sausage; coq au vin; esox (pike) quenelle; gras double (tripe cooked with onions); salade lyonnaise (lettuce with bacon, croûtons and a poached egg); marrons glacés; coussin de Lyon, sabodet and cardoon au gratin. Cervelle de canut (lit. silk worker's brains) is a cheese spread/dip, a Lyonnais speciality. The dish has a base of fromage blanc, seasoned with chopped herbs, shallots, salt, pepper, olive oil and vinegar. Sport ]] Lyon is home to the Ligue 1 football team Olympique Lyonnais, seven times winner of the French championship between 2002 and 2008. The team plays at the 43,000 capacity Stade de Gerland, which also hosted matches of the 1998 World Cup. The team is set to move to a new stadium in Décines-Charpieu in the eastern suburbs in 2016, which will hold about 60,000 people. Lyon also has a rugby union team, Lyon OU, recently promoted to Top 14. In addition, Lyon has a rugby league side: Lyon Villeurbanne,Le site de Lyon Villeurbanne Rhône à XIII – LVR XIII play in the French rugby league championship. The club's current home ground is Stade Georges Lyvet in Villeurbanne. Lyon is also home to the Lyon Hockey Club, an ice hockey team that competes in France's national ice hockey league. The Patinoire Charlemagne is also the seat of Club des Sports de Glace de Lyon, the club of Olympic champions Marina Anissina and Gwendal Peizerat, and world champions Isabelle Delobel and Olivier Shoenfelder (both pairs competed in ice dancing). Finally, Villeurbanne also has a renowned basketball team, ASVEL, whose members play at the Astroballe arena in Laurent Bonnevay. Economy , the city's central business district]] The GDP of Lyon is 62 billion euro, and the city is the second richest after Paris. Lyon and its region Rhône-Alpes represent one of the most important economies in Europe and, according to Loughborough University, can be compared to Philadelphia, Mumbai or Athens concerning its international position. The city of Lyon is working in partnerships to more easily enable the establishment of new headquarters in the territory (ADERLY, Chambre du commerce et d'industrie, Grand Lyon...). According to the ECER-Banque Populaire, Lyon is the 14th favorite city in the European Union concerning the creation of companies and investments . High-tech industries like biotechnology, software development, game design, and internet services are also growing. Other important sectors include medical research and technology, non-profit institutions, and universities. Lyon is home to some of the most dangerous viruses in the world (class 4) in the Jean Merieux laboratory of research, like Ebola, Marburg, Nipah, Hendra, and Lassa. The city is the headquarters of many companies like Euronews; Lyon Airports; BioMérieux; Sanofi Pasteur; LCL S.A.; Cegid Group; Boiron; Infogrames; Groupe SEB; Renault Trucks; Irisbus; LVL Medical, GL Events; Compagnie Nationale du Rhône; Norbert Dentressangle and intergovernmental agencies IARC, Interpol. The specialization of some sectors of activities has the consequence of creating several main business centers: La Part-Dieu, located in the 3rd arrondissement is the second biggest business quarter after La Défense in Paris with over of office space and services and more than 40,000 jobs. Cité Internationale, created by the architect Renzo Piano is located in the border of the Parc de la Tête d'Or in the 6th arrondissement. The worldwide headquarters of Interpol is located there. The district of Confluence, in the south of the historic centre, is a new pole of economical and cultural development. Tourism is an important part of the Lyon economy, with one billion euros in 2007 and 3.5 million hotel-nights in 2006 provided by non-residents. Approximately 60% of tourists visit for business, with the rest for leisure. In January 2009, Lyon ranked first in France for hostels business. The festivals most important for attracting tourists are the Fête des lumières, the Nuits de Fourvière every summer, the Biennale d'art contemporain and the Nuits Sonores. Demographics The population of the city of Lyon proper was 491,268 at the January 2011 census, 14% of whom were born outside Metropolitan France. The city proper is only the central area of the much larger Lyon metropolitan area which had 2,188,759 inhabitants at the January 2011 census. ' ' Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.7,0.9,0.7) ImageSize=width:800 height:350 PlotArea =left:50 bottom:30 top:30 right:50 DateFormat= x.y Period=from:0 till:600000 TimeAxis =orientation:vertical AlignBars=justify ScaleMajor= gridcolor:darkgrey increment:100000 start:0 ScaleMinor= gridcolor:lightgrey increment:20000 start:0 BackgroundColors= canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1791 bar:1792 bar:1793 bar:1794 bar:1795 bar:1796 bar:1797 bar:1798 bar:1799 bar:1800 text:1800 bar:1801 bar:1802 bar:1803 bar:1804 bar:1805 bar:1806 bar:1807 bar:1808 bar:1809 bar:1810 bar:1811 bar:1812 bar:1813 bar:1814 bar:1815 bar:1816 bar:1817 bar:1818 bar:1819 bar:1820 text:1820 bar:1821 bar:1822 bar:1823 bar:1824 bar:1825 bar:1826 bar:1827 bar:1828 bar:1829 bar:1830 bar:1831 bar:1832 bar:1833 bar:1834 bar:1835 bar:1836 bar:1837 bar:1838 bar:1839 bar:1840 text:1840 bar:1841 bar:1842 bar:1843 bar:1844 bar:1845 bar:1846 bar:1847 bar:1848 bar:1849 bar:1850 bar:1851 bar:1852 bar:1853 bar:1854 bar:1855 bar:1856 bar:1857 bar:1858 bar:1859 bar:1860 text:1860 bar:1861 bar:1862 bar:1863 bar:1864 bar:1865 bar:1866 bar:1867 bar:1868 bar:1869 bar:1870 bar:1871 bar:1872 bar:1873 bar:1874 bar:1875 bar:1876 bar:1877 bar:1878 bar:1879 bar:1880 text:1880 bar:1881 bar:1882 bar:1883 bar:1884 bar:1885 bar:1886 bar:1887 bar:1888 bar:1889 bar:1890 bar:1891 bar:1892 bar:1893 bar:1894 bar:1895 bar:1896 bar:1897 bar:1898 bar:1899 bar:1900 text:1900 bar:1901 bar:1902 bar:1903 bar:1904 bar:1905 bar:1906 bar:1907 bar:1908 bar:1909 bar:1910 bar:1911 bar:1912 bar:1913 bar:1914 bar:1915 bar:1916 bar:1917 bar:1918 bar:1919 bar:1920 text:1920 bar:1921 bar:1922 bar:1923 bar:1924 bar:1925 bar:1926 bar:1927 bar:1928 bar:1929 bar:1930 bar:1931 bar:1932 bar:1933 bar:1934 bar:1935 bar:1936 bar:1937 bar:1938 bar:1939 bar:1940 text:1940 bar:1941 bar:1942 bar:1943 bar:1944 bar:1945 bar:1946 bar:1947 bar:1948 bar:1949 bar:1950 bar:1951 bar:1952 bar:1953 bar:1954 bar:1955 bar:1956 bar:1957 bar:1958 bar:1959 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1961 bar:1962 bar:1963 bar:1964 bar:1965 bar:1966 bar:1967 bar:1968 bar:1969 bar:1970 bar:1971 bar:1972 bar:1973 bar:1974 bar:1975 bar:1976 bar:1977 bar:1978 bar:1979 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1981 bar:1982 bar:1983 bar:1984 bar:1985 bar:1986 bar:1987 bar:1988 bar:1989 bar:1990 bar:1991 bar:1992 bar:1993 bar:1994 bar:1995 bar:1996 bar:1997 bar:1998 bar:1999 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2001 bar:2002 bar:2003 bar:2004 bar:2005 bar:2006 bar:2006 bar:2007 bar:2008 bar:2009 bar:2010 bar:2011 PlotData= color:barra width:10 align:left bar:1793 from:0 till: 102167 bar:1800 from:0 till: 88919 bar:1806 from:0 till: 102041 bar:1821 from:0 till: 131258 bar:1831 from:0 till: 149733 bar:1836 from:0 till: 150814 bar:1841 from:0 till: 155939 bar:1846 from:0 till: 177976 bar:1851 from:0 till: 177190 bar:1856 from:0 till: 292721 bar:1861 from:0 till: 318803 bar:1866 from:0 till: 323954 bar:1872 from:0 till: 323417 bar:1876 from:0 till: 342815 bar:1881 from:0 till: 376613 bar:1886 from:0 till: 401930 bar:1891 from:0 till: 438077 bar:1896 from:0 till: 466028 bar:1901 from:0 till: 459099 bar:1906 from:0 till: 472114 bar:1911 from:0 till: 523796 bar:1921 from:0 till: 561592 bar:1926 from:0 till: 570840 bar:1931 from:0 till: 579763 bar:1936 from:0 till: 570622 bar:1946 from:0 till: 460748 bar:1954 from:0 till: 471270 bar:1962 from:0 till: 528535 bar:1968 from:0 till: 527800 bar:1975 from:0 till: 456716 bar:1982 from:0 till: 413095 bar:1990 from:0 till: 415487 bar:1999 from:0 till: 445452 bar:2006 from:0 till: 472305 bar:2011 from:0 till: 491268 text:sources Cassini et INSEE Main sights Antiquity on the Fourvière hill]] ]] *The Roman ruins on the hillside near the Fourvière Basilica with the Ancient Theatre of Fourvière, the Odeon of Lyon and the accompanying Gallo-Roman Museum; *Amphitheatre of the Three Gauls, Roman ruins of an amphiteatre. Middle Ages and Renaissance ]] *Cathedral of St. John, a medieval church with architectural elements of the 13th, 14th and 15th centuries, also the principal religious structure in the city and the seat of the Archbishop of Lyon; *Basilica of St-Martin-d'Ainay, one of the rare surviving Romanesque basilica-style churches in Lyon; * Église Saint-Paul, Romanesque (12th and 13th century) and Gothic (15th–16th century) church; *Église Saint-Bonaventure, 14th- and 15th-century Gothic church; *Eglise Saint-Nizier, Gothic church from the 15th century, having a doorway carved in the 16th century by Philibert Delorme; *Vieux Lyon (English: Old Lyon) area – Medieval and Renaissance quarter of the town, with shops, dining and cobbled streets; *The many Renaissance hôtels particuliers of the Old Lyon quarter, such as the Hôtel de Bullioud, were also built by Philibert Delorme. 17th and 18th centuries *City Hall on the Place des Terreaux, built by architects Jules Hardouin-Mansart and Robert de Cotte; *Musée des beaux-arts de Lyon, fine arts museum housed in a former convent of the 17th century, including the Baroque chapelle Saint-Pierre; *Hôtel-Dieu de Lyon (17th and 18th century), historical hospital with a baroque chapel; *Temple du Change (17th and 18th century), former stock exchange of Lyon, Protestant temple since the 18th century; *Place Bellecour, one of the largest town squares in Europe; *Chapelle de la Trinité (1622), the first Baroque chapel built in Lyon, and part of the former École de la Trinité, now Collège-lycée Ampère; *Église Saint-Polycarpe (1665–1670), Classical church; *Église Saint-Just (16th to 18th century), Classical church; *Saint-Bruno des Chartreux (17th and 18th century), church, masterpiece of Baroque architecture; *Église Notre Dame Saint-Vincent (18th century), Neoclassical church. 19th century and modern city *Opéra National de Lyon (1831), renovated in 1993 by Jean Nouvel; *Basilica of Notre-Dame de Fourvière, large 19th-century basilica on the top of Fourvière Hill; *Tour métallique de Fourvière (1894); *''La Mouche'' Cattle Market and Abbatoir (1914, 1928), designed by Tony Garnier; *Sainte Marie de La Tourette monastery (1960) designed by Le Corbusier; *Saint-Exupéry International Airport (formerly Satolas Airport), designed by Guillaume Gilbert; *Gare de Lyon Saint-Exupéry (1994) by Santiago Calatrava; *Palais des congrès de Lyon (1998), designed by Renzo Piano and a group of buildings for various functions; *Tour du Crédit Lyonnais; *Tour Oxygène; *Tour Incity. Museums *Musée des beaux-arts de Lyon (Fine Arts Museum), main museum of the city and one of the largest art galleries in France. Housed in the "Palais Saint Pierre", a former 17th-century convent, it displays a major collection of paintings by artists (including Tintoretto; Paolo Veronese; Nicolas Poussin; Rubens; Rembrandt; Zurbaran; Canaletto; Delacroix; Monet; Gauguin; Van Gogh; Cézanne; Matisse; Picasso; Francis Bacon...); collections of sculptures, drawings and printings, decorative arts, Roman and Greek antiquities; the second largest collection of Egyptian antiquities in France after that of the Louvre; and a medal cabinet of 50 000 medals and coins. *The Gallo-Roman Museum displaying many valuable objects and artworks found on the site of Roman Lyon (Lugdunum) such as Circus Games Mosaic, Coligny calendar and the Taurobolic Altar; *African Museum of Lyon; *Centre d'histoire de la résistance et de la déportation; *Musée des Confluences, new museum of Sciences and anthropology which opened its doors on 20 December 2014. *La Sucrière, contemporary art center; *Hôtel-Dieu de Lyon houses the "Musée des Hospices Civils", a permanent exhibit tracing the history and practice of medicine from the Middle Ages to modern time; *Musée des Tissus et des Arts Décoratifs, decorative arts museum; *Musée d'art contemporain de Lyon, contemporary art museum; *Musée Gadagne, museum of the history of Lyon housed in a historic building in Vieux Lyon. Also includes a large collection of marionnettes. *Musée des Automates, museum of automated puppets in Vieux Lyon, open since 1991. Parks and gardens .]] *Parc de la Tête d'Or, (literally, Golden Head Park), in central Lyon is the largest urban park in France at 117 hectares. Located in the 6th arrondissement, it features a large lake on which boating takes place during the summer months. *Jardin botanique de Lyon (8 hectares), included in the Parc de la Tête d'Or, is a municipal botanical garden and is open weekdays without charge. The garden was established in 1857 as a successor to earlier botanical gardens dating to 1796, and now describes itself as France's largest municipal botanical garden. *Parc de Gerland, in the south of the city (80 hectares); *Parc des hauteurs, in Fourvières; *Parc de Miribel-Jonage (300 hectares); *Parc de Lacroix-Laval (115 hectares); *Parc de Parilly (178 hectares). Education *École Centrale de Lyon; *École Normale Supérieure de Lyon *EM Lyon (École de Management de Lyon); *ECE Lyon (École de Commerce Européenne de Lyon); *Institut d'études politiques de Lyon (Sciences Po Lyon); *CPE Lyon; *ECAM Lyon (École Catholique d'Arts et Métiers de Lyon); *École pour l'informatique et les nouvelles technologies; *ENTPE (École Nationale des Travaux Publiques de l'État); *ESME-Sudria; *École des Beaux-Arts; *E-Artsup; *Institut National des Sciences Appliquées de Lyon (located in Villeurbanne); *Polytech Lyon located in Villeurbanne; *Institut supérieur européen de gestion group; *ISARA (Institut Supérieur d'Agriculture Rhône Alpes); *Institution des Chartreux; *Université Claude Bernard (Lyon 1); *Université Lumière (Lyon 2); *Université Jean Moulin (Lyon 3); *IAE (Institut d'Administration des Entreprises de Lyon); *Catholic University of Lyon; *ESDES Business School; *IDRAC (International School of Management); *Wesford Graduate Business School; *IFAG (Business Management School); *Institut supérieur européen de formation par l'action; *Le Lycée du Parc; *La Martiniere Lyon; *CEESO (Centre Européen d'Enseignement Supérieur de l'Ostéopathie); *Bellecour, Ecoles D'Arts. There are some international private schools in Lyon, including: *''Cité Scolaire Internationale de Lyon; **Includes the ''Section Japonaises (リヨン・ジェルラン補習授業校 Riyon Sheruran Hoshū Jugyō Kō), which the Japanese Ministry of Education (MEXT) counts as a part-time Japanese supplementary school"欧州の補習授業校一覧（平成25年4月15日現在）" (Archive). Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology (MEXT). Retrieved on May 10, 2014. Cite Scolaire: "Cité Scolaire Internationale, 2 place de Montréal,69361 LYON CEDEX 07 FRANCE" and Lyon: "Maison Berty Albrecht 14, Place Grandclement, 69100 Viueurbanne, FRANCE" *Ombrosa; *International School of Lyon; *Montessori School of Lyon. Other Japanese supplementary schools: *The Association Pour le Developpement de la Langue et de la Culture Japonaises (ADLCJ; リヨン補習授業校 Riyon Hoshū Jugyō Kō) is held in the Maison Berty Albrecht in Villeurbanne, near Lyon. It was formed in 1987.Home page. Association Pour le Developpement de la Langue et de la Culture Japonaises. Retrieved on May 12, 2006. Transport Lyon–Saint Exupéry Airport, located east of Lyon, serves as a base for domestic and international flights. It is an important transport facility for the entire Rhône-Alpes region. Coach links connect the airport with other towns in the area including Chambéry and Grenoble. With its in-house train station (Gare de Lyon Saint-Exupéry), the airport is also connected to the TGV network. Since August 2010, the new Rhônexpress tram links the international airport with the business quarter of La Part Dieu in less than 30 minutes and can reach up to 100 km/hour; it offers connections with Underground A&B, Tramway T1,T2 & T3, and many bus lines. The Lyon-Bron Airport is a smaller airport dedicated to General Aviation (both private and commercial). Having helipads, the facility hosts a Gendarmerie and a Sécurité Civile (civilian defence) Base. Lyon has two major railway stations: Lyon Part-Dieu, which was built to accommodate the TGV and has become the principal railway station for extra-regional trains; and Lyon Perrache, an older station that now serves primarily regional rail services. In practice, many trains, including TGVs, serve both stations. Smaller railway stations include Gorge-de-Loup, Vaise, Vénissieux, Saint-Paul and Jean Macé. Lyon is connected to the north (Lille, Paris, Brussels, and in the future Amsterdam) and the south (Marseille, Montpellier, and in the future Barcelona, Turin) by the TGV. Since 23 March 2012 there is also a direct TGV connection from Frankfurt via Strasbourg and Lyon to Marseille. It was the first city to be connected to Paris by the TGV in 1981. The city is at the heart of a dense road network and is located at the meeting point of several highways: A6 (to Paris); A7 (to Marseille); A42 (to Geneve); and A43 (to Grenoble). The city is now bypassed by the A46. A double motorway tunnel passes under Fourvière, connecting the A6 and the A7 autoroutes, both forming the "Autoroute du Soleil". Prior to the construction of the bypass by the east, the tunnel was famous for its traffic jams, since traffic between northern and southern France, as well as from neighboring countries and local traffic, converged at this point, Lyon being virtually the only low passage between the Alps and the Massif Central (extinct) volcano range. Lyon is served by the Eurolines intercity coach organisation. Its Lyon terminal is located at the city's Perrache railway station, which serves as an intermodal transportation hub that also includes tramways, local and regional trains and buses, the terminus of metro line A, the bicycle service Vélo'v, and taxis. The TCL (for Transports en Commun Lyonnais), Lyon's all-four public transit system, consisting of metro, tramways and buses, serves 62 communes of the Lyon agglomeration. The metro network has 4 lines ( ), 42 stations and runs with a frequency of up to a train every 2 minutes. There are 5 Lyon tram lines ( ) since April 2009: T1 from Debourg in the south to IUT-Feyssine in the north, Tram T2 from Perrache railway station in the southwest to Saint-Priest in the southeast, Tram T3 from Part-Dieu to Meyzieu, Tram T4 from Mendès-France to Feyzin ant Tram T5 from Grange Blanche, in the South-East to Eurexpo in the South-East. The Lyon bus network consists of the Lyon trolleybus system, motorbuses, and coaches for areas outside the centre. There are also two funicular lines from Vieux Lyon to Saint-Just and Fourvière. The ticketing system is quite simple right now, knowing that the city has only one operator for public transport; the SYTRAL (TCL is the brand name used for the transport, it stands for Transport en Commun Lyonnais (Lyon Common Transport)). In 2008, an 'RER' (commuter rail) project was started, with the objective of linking Lyon with the surrounding cities which are growing fast. It should have a total of 8 lines and will replace the actual TER lines operated by the SNCF (National French Railway Network). It was planned to be fully finished by 2010. The public transit system has been complemented since 2005 by Vélo'v, a bicycle network providing a low-cost and convenient bicycle-hire service where bicycles can be hired and dropped off at any of 340 stations throughout the city of Lyon and Villeurbane, Lyon was the first city in France to introduce this bicycle renting system. Borrowing a bicycle for less than 30 minutes is free. Free rental time can be extended to another 15 minutes at any station. In 2011 the Auto'lib car rental service was introduced; it works exactly like the Velo'v but for cars. Notable residents ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] *Karim Benzema, footballer for Real Madrid *Claudius (10 BC – AD 54), Roman Emperor *Caracalla (188–217), Roman Emperor *Frederique Bangue, athlete; *Irenaeus (2nd century AD – 202), Bishop of Lugdunum in Gaul and early Christian martyr; *André-Marie Ampère (1775–1836), physicist and mathematician; *Raymond Barre, French politician; *Azouz Begag, writer and politician; *Paul Bocuse (born 1926), prominent chef (recipient of the "Chef of the Century" award); *Gérard Collomb, politician and current mayor of Lyon; *Clovis Cornillac, actor; *Natalie Dessay, opera singer; *Youri Djorkaeff, footballer; *Liane Foly, singer, humorist and actress; *Florence Foresti, humorist; *Éric Guirado, film director and writer; *Théodore Herpin, (1799-1865), physician known for his work involving epilepsy; *Maurice Jarre, musician (famous for his movie soundtracks); *Jean Michel Jarre musician (son of Maurice Jarre, above); *Allan Kardec, spiritist; *Katsuni, pornographic actress; *Jérôme Kerviel, trader; *Seyhan Kurt, poet, writer; *Louise Labé famous Renaissance female poet; *Alexandre Lacassagne, criminologist; *Edmond Locard, pioneer in forensic science; *Auguste and Louis Lumière, inventors of cinematograph; *André Manoukian, musician; *Jean-Baptiste Maunier, actor; *Jean Moulin hero and leader of the French Resistance during the Second World War; *Émile Ntamack, rugby union player; *Abbé Pierre, priest and philanthropist; *Juliette Récamier, famous 19th-century society leader, intellectual and "muse"; *Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, writer and pioneer of aviation; *Jean-Baptiste Say, economist; *Louis Gabriel Suchet, marshal of France, one of Napoleon's greatest generals; *Bertrand Tavernier, film director; *Sylvie Testud, actress; *Jean-Yves Thibaudet, pianist; *André César Vermare (1869–1949), sculptor Movies in Lyon * 1895: 14 vues Lumière filmées à Lyon entre 1895 et 1900 by Auguste and Louis Lumière; * 1929: The Kiss, (Le Baiser) by Jacques Feyder with Greta Garbo; * 1938: Le Petit Chose by Maurice Cloche with Arletty, Robert Lynen; * 1945: 120 rue de la Gare by Jacques Daniel-Norman with René Dary, Sophie Desmarets; * 1946: Un revenant by Christian-Jaque with Louis Jouvet, Gaby Morlay, François Périer, Marguerite Moreno, Ludmilla Tchérina; * 1949: La Cage aux filles by Maurice Cloche with Danièle Delorme, Noël Roquevert; * 1950: Cœur sur mer by Jacques Daniel-Norman; * 1952: Les Dents longues by Daniel Gélin with Daniel Gélin, Danièle Delorme, Louis de Funès; * 1953: Thérèse Raquin by Marcel Carné, with Simone Signoret, Raf Vallone, Jacques Duby; * 1956: Un condamné à mort s'est échappé by Robert Bresson; * 1956: Crime et Châtiment by Georges Lampin with Jean Gabin, Robert Hossein, Marina Vlady, Bernard Blier, Gaby Morlay, Lino Ventura; * 1964: L'Insoumis by Alain Cavalier with Alain Delon, Léa Massari; * 1966: Le Voyage du père by Denys de La Patellière with Fernandel, Lilli Palmer, Laurent Terzieff, Madeleine Robinson, Michel Auclair, Philippe Noiret; * 1969: La Sirène du by François Truffaut with Jean-Paul Belmondo, Catherine Deneuve; * 1969: L'Armée des ombres by Jean-Pierre Melville with Lino Ventura, Simone Signoret, Paul Meurisse, Jean-Pierre Cassel; * 1974: L'Horloger de Saint-Paul by Bertrand Tavernier with Philippe Noiret, Jean Rochefort; * 1975: Verdict by André Cayatte with Jean Gabin, Sophia Loren; * 1975: La Chair de l'orchidée by Patrice Chéreau with Charlotte Rampling, Edwige Feuillère, Bruno Cremer, Simone Signoret, Alida Valli; * 1980: Une semaine de vacances by Bertrand Tavernier, with Nathalie Baye, Gérard Lanvin, Michel Galabru; * 1981: Le Voyage à Lyon by Claudia von Alemann; * 1982: Coup de foudre by Diane Kurys with Miou-Miou, Isabelle Huppert, Guy Marchand; * 1985: Parole de flic by José Pinheiro, with Alain Delon, Jacques Perrin; * 1993: Un crime by Jacques Deray, with Alain Delon; * 1994: Lucie Aubrac by Claude Berri with Carole Bouquet, Daniel Auteuil; * 1996: Les Voleurs by André Téchiné; * 1998: Le Gone du Chaâba by Christophe Ruggia, from the book by Azouz Begag; * 2000: Lyon police spéciale by Bertrand Arthuys; * 2000: Tout va bien, on s'en va by Claude Mouriéras; * 2000: Une affaire de goût by Bernard Rapp with Bernard Giraudeau; * 2002: Inventaire filmé des rues de la Croix-Rousse à Lyon by Gérard Courant; * 2002: Quand tu descendras du ciel by Éric Guirado; * 2003: Le Coût de la vie by Philippe Le Guay; * 2004: Vaada by Satish Kaushik, film by Bollywood; * 2005: Destination Fourvière by Gérard Courant; * 2007: Après Lui by Gaël Morel; * 2007: Détrompez-vous by Bruno Dega; * 2007: J'veux pas que tu t'en ailles by Bernard Jeanjean; * 2007: La Fille coupée en deux by Claude Chabrol; * 2008: Les Liens du sang by Jacques Maillot; * 2009: The International by Tom Tykwer; * 2009: Je te mangerais by Sophie Laloy; * 2011: Les Lyonnais by Olivier Marchal; * 2011: Les Adoptés by Melanie Laurent. International relations * Lyon is a pilot city of the Council of Europe and the European Commission Intercultural cities programme. Twin towns – Sister cities Lyon is twinned with: * Aleppo, Syria * Beersheba, Israel * Beirut, Lebanon * Birmingham, UK (since 1951) * Craiova, Romania (since 1992) * Frankfurt, Germany (since 1960) * Guangzhou, China (since 1988) * Leipzig, Germany ''(since 1981) * Łódź, Poland (since 1991) * Milan, Italy (since 1966) * Minsk, Belarus (since 1976) * Montreal, Canada (since 1979) * Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso * Pécs Hungary * Saint Petersburg, Russia (since 1993) * St. Louis, United States (since 1975) * Turin, Italy * Yerevan, Armenia (since 1992) * Yokohama, Japan (since 1959) Gallery The lion, symbol of the city, is a common sight in Lyon : File:Lyon lion door knocker.jpg |A lion door knocker in Lyon File:Lion place Sathonay Lyon.JPG |The Lion Place Sathonay File:Lyon lion maison des avocats.jpg |The lion at Maison des Avocats File:Lyon lion Parc de la Tête d'Or.jpg |A real lion in the Parc de la Tête d'Or File:Blason Ville fr Lyon.svg |The lion on the seal of Lyon Other images : File:Théâtre des Célestins.jpg|the théâtre des Célestins. File:Lyon Theatre Romain 20060826.jpg|The théâtre gallo-romain. File:Bas grande cote.jpg|Mullioned windows, Renaissance house, climb the Great Coast File:Maison des avocats -2.JPG|Maison des avocats in the Vieux Lyon File:La Tour Rose -1.JPG|The Tour Rose in the Vieux Lyon File:Lyon Tete d or 001.jpg|Parc de la Tête d'Or File:Clocher de l'hopital de la charite a Lyon.jpg|Belltower of Charity File:Nef 1.JPG|Nave of Church of Saint-Bruno des Chartreux File:Facultés.JPG|Faculties and the University Bridge File:Pont-R08-Lafayet-10.JPG|The Rhône, Pont Lafayette See also *Gallia Lugdunensis *List of streets and squares in Lyon *Outline of France Notes References External links *Lyon, the City between two rivers - Official French website *City of Lyon official website; *Official tourist office site Category:Lyon Category:Communes of Rhône (department) Category:Settlements on the Rhône Category:Prefectures in France Category:World Heritage Sites in France